The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zizia aptera named ‘Crazy Quilt’ and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Crazy Quilt’.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in Framingham, Mass. in spring of 2002. ‘Crazy Quilt’ was discovered as a single unique plant in a tray of seedlings that had been planted with seeds collected from unnamed plants of Zizia aptera that were grown in a cultivated area.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by division in Framingham, Mass. in June 2004. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.